


you know it's give and take

by harsh_tap



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harsh_tap/pseuds/harsh_tap
Summary: "Would you ... wanna watch some time?"Pat finds out about a certain ability of Brian's and gets invited to watch.





	you know it's give and take

**Author's Note:**

> this concept came to me in a vision and who am i to deny the universe my nasty bullshit. a quicky idea quickly written so take it as you will. 
> 
> as per usual: this is a complete work of fiction, if you know anyone or are anyone associated with these templates please spare yourself and also me, thank you.

They had been casually fucking for a few weeks when Brian mentioned it one night. They were lounging in this living room, watching reruns of some cringey TLC show about freaky sex, when interviews of different people started playing, each person describing how they found out they were able to orgasm without touching themselves.

Brian jolted up and exclaimed, “Oh, I do that!”

Pat almost spit out a swig of cider. “Wait, what? Really?”

“Yeah, I do it occasionally when I’m in the mood for something a little intense. Haven’t you seen it in porn?” 

Pat refused to own up to the lack of variety in his porn viewing history and instead responded, “I mean yeah, but I didn’t think it was like, a common thing?”

Brian chuckled, “I dunno about common but I can tell you it’s _certainly_ a thing for me.” He was smiling and eyeing Pat, who was hoping the thoughts flashing through his mind weren’t somehow being projected on his forehead. 

“Would you … wanna watch some time?”

-  


That’s how Pat ended up here, a week later, standing in his bedroom with Brian and feeling weirdly nervous. He’s more than comfortable having sex with Brian at this point, but he’s starting to think the younger man is determined to introduce him to as many new things as possible. 

Brian seems to sense the hesitation and tilts his head up to peck Pat’s lips, wrapping his arms around him and saying, “Hey, I should be the nervous one here. I’m the one putting on the show, I am a _performer_ after all.”

Pat grins, “Don’t worry, I’m mostly excited, I think. Are you actually nervous?”

Brian taps his finger to his chin for a moment, mock thinking, “Not really. I trust you not to start up a stream in the middle of the action.”

“Alright, alright,” Pat laughs, “How do you want to do this?”

“Um, are you okay standing? I think I’d like to sit on the bed and I like being able to look up at you.”

“Yeah! I can do that.” Pat feels like he’s starting to blush, though he isn’t sure if it’s from flattery or the anticipatory arousal starting to creep into his belly. 

“Great!” Brian goes in for another gentle kiss before starting to strip his clothes. When he’s naked he plops down onto the edge of the bed, spreads his legs, glances up at Pat. Pat looks down at Brian’s dick, still soft for now, and lets his mind wander for a moment in anticipation of the spectacle he’s hopefully about to witness. He’s found himself pretty fond of Brian’s dick, it’s not huge (which Pat, who has never considered himself a size queen, is thankful for) but it has a bit of thickness to it in contrast to the rest of Brian’s lanky frame. A fine instrument, by Pat’s standards.

“Uh,” Brian starts, bringing Pat back to earth, “Since you’re here, would you mind … helping me get started? Like maybe, get undressed and touch yourself a little?”

Pat smiles fondly, jokingly says, “I thought you were the one putting on a show,” and starts peeling off his clothes. Brian is looking over him with such a mix of admiration and hunger that it would make Pat nervous if it was anyone else. 

“Come kiss me a little.”

Pat obliges, stepping over and bending to meet Brian’s mouth. They start with soft, almost chaste kisses, but quickly progress to open mouths, swiping tongues, bitten lips. Pat is holding Brian’s head in both hands, fingers tangled in his waves. They continue for a while before Brian gasps, pulls back, says, “We should get to the main event before I decide to throw it out the window.”

Pat considers telling him the main event can fuck off, but thinks better of it and steps away. He watches Brian lean back with his hands on the bed, takes just a beat too long to remember he’s supposed to be putting in work here too. He reaches down to grab himself, gives a few tugs while he stares at Brian’s body. Brian’s dick has just started to firm up a bit from the kissing, and he indulges himself with the sight of Pat while he takes a breath and tries to concentrate.

Pat watches as his dick slowly gets harder, seemingly of its own accord. He stares in awe and realizes he can just barely see Brian’s abs subtly tensing and relaxing. It looks almost like he’s meditating, the way he’s taking shallow breaths and looking at Pat with absolute focus. 

Brian’s dick is fully hard now, gently bobbing against his belly. He looks utterly overtaken with arousal. Pat’s desire has won out against his initial anxiety, and he’s ready to dive in. He grips himself tightly and says, “God, your cock is gorgeous.”

Brian gasps out, “Tell me, tell me what you want to do with it.”

“Fuck. I’m dying to touch it. I want it in my mouth. I want you to fuck me.”

Brian is breathing more and more heavily as they talk. “You’d let me fuck you?”

Pat is teasing his own dick, ghosting his palm up and down. “Yeah. I know I’ve said I usually prefer to top, and I love fucking you. But Christ I want you in me.”

Brian groans and Pat starts stroking himself in earnest, hoping he doesn’t shoot off just from the sight of Brian flushed and panting. He’s starting to regret agreeing to stand, his legs fighting to keep him upright when all he wants to do is wrap himself around Brian. Brian drops down to his elbows, staring up at Pat with half-lidded eyes, his dick looking painfully hard. 

Pat keeps touching himself, alternating his gaze between Brian’s dick, still twitching with his movements, and his face, scrunched up in frustration, pleasure, concentration. He feels like a voyeur, even though Brian asked him to watch. Brian looks like he has no part in this, like this is just something he’s letting happen to him, to his body. The fact that this thought turns Pat on immensely is something he’ll have to unpack later. 

For now he asks, “How does it feel?”

“Uh, it, fuck. It feels good, feels really good with you watching me. Turns me on so much more than when I’m by myself.”

Brian’s words go directly to Pat’s dick. “You’re so fucking hot, Bri, I could watch you all night. I’ve been jerking off thinking about this all week. Want to watch you come so many times you cry.”

Brian’s subtle motions become more frantic, his abs tensing in a staccato rhythm. Every few beats he’s lifting his hips off the bed, hands scrabbling to grasp at his thighs. In the lamplight Pat can see the glimmer of precum dribbling down. He wants very badly to lick it off. Brian closes his eyes, bites his lip, fails to stifle a moan. “Ah, I, I’m gonna come. Please _daddy_ , can I come?”

Pat’s hand freezes for a moment where he’d been stroking. Brian’s never called him that before, and he didn’t think he’d ever like it, but the surge of excitement that travels through his body and straight into his throbbing dick seems to be telling him he likes it very much, actually. Add another item to the list of things for future Pat to unpack.

Brian gasps again, desperate. “ _Please_ , ah, daddy, I want to come for you.”

Pat’s hand resumes its work at a rapid pace. His brain feels like it’s short-circuiting, and he barely thinks at all before responding, “You’ve been such a good boy, let me watch you come.”

Brian keeps contracting his muscles for a few more moments, mouth hanging open. Finally, he scrunches his face and shouts as he comes all over himself, without ever touching his dick. It’s powerful enough that a streak of cum lands across his bottom lip. His whole body shivers as he takes deep breaths, his dick still pulsing through aftershocks. The whole process feels like it happens in slow motion, and it’s the single hottest thing Pat has ever been lucky enough to witness.

Brian collapses all the way onto his back while Pat rushes over to climb on top of him. Pat straddles him with knees on either side of his waist, leans down to kiss him, lick the cum off his lip. They mouth and nip at each other for a moment before Brian lets out a satisfied sigh, “C’mere, let me get you off.”

“I’m so close I’m probably gonna come as soon as you touch me.”

Despite Pat’s half-hearted protest, Brian, wicked even while recovering from orgasm, runs his hand through the still-warm cum on his chest and belly, slicking it up before reaching down to grab Pat’s dick.

“Fuuuck,” Pat lets his forehead rest against Brian’s while he revels in the pleasure of finally being touched. Brian strokes him masterfully, moving his hand in just the right ways, making Pat gasp against him. It’s not long before the arousal that’s been building in Pat’s abdomen reaches a peak. “Brian, I’m--”

“Come in my mouth, please, I’m dying to taste you.”

Pat almost cries at the request, half because he’s so desperate to come, and half because he’s constantly amazed at this kid’s endless lust. He scrambles upright, hovers over Brian’s face as he picks up where he left off, working himself over for just a few seconds before he’s coming, moaning as he lets his cum drip obscenely into Brian’s open mouth. 

Pat uses the last of his energy to move down and run his tongue up the smeared remains of cum on Brian’s chest. They exchange filthy kisses, moving their tongues together, mixing their cum in their mouths. When they’ve had their fill of each other, Pat rolls onto his back and they lay side by side trying to collect themselves.

Pat is the first to speak, offering eloquently, “Well. Shit.”

Brian snorts and then asks quietly, “Was that good?” 

Pat turns his head to face him, “Good? Brian that was fucking fantastic. I’m stuck between soaking in blissful exhaustion and wishing I could fuck you again this instant.”

Brian smiles, “I’m up for either option really, you know I could probably get hard again pretty soon.”

“Okay,” Pat groans exaggeratedly, “You don’t have to make me feel like even more of a dirty old man, Mr. Young and Spry.”

“I’m glad you liked it, I had a lot of fun,” Brian laughs out. “I never come that hard unless I’m really fuckin’ turned on. I love sex with you.” 

Pat grins, feeling another blush coming on, “Likewise. Wanna clean up and go rummage for late night snacks?”

“Yes please, I call the half-stale oreos I saw on the counter.”

“You can have them if you promise not to use up all my shampoo when you shower.”

“Whatever you say, _daddy_.”

Pat groans again.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folks, thanks for tuning in.


End file.
